Strefa grozy
by RigelVerthe
Summary: Co słychać na ulubionej lekcji Hogwartczyków?


**Autor: **Rigel Verthe

**Tytuł: **Strefa Grozy

**Fandom: **HP

**Bohaterowie: **SS/HG

**Liczba słów: **725

**Napisany: **26.11.2010 r.

**Opis: **Zajęcia Eliksirów. Severus Snape zawsze miał dość niekonwencjonalny sposób, na utrzymanie dyscypliny w swojej klasie. Teraz jednak jest gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Co ma z tym wspólnego gość, który pewnego dnia bezpardonowo przerywa wykład profesora?

**Disclaimer: **Korzyść jaką mam z poniższego to tylko i wyłącznie satysfakcja. To, co poznajecie, jest własnością J.. To, czego nie poznajecie, jest własnością moją.

_**Strefa Grozy**_

- Jesteście bezmózgą masą, nadzwyczajną bandą półgłówków! Jedyny pożytek jaki świat mógłby mieć z waszego istnienia to wasze bezwartościowe ciała wykorzystane jako składniki eliksirów! Z niecierpliwością oczekuję aż spowodujecie jakąś eksplozję albo zawalicie swoje sumy i uwolnicie mnie od swojej obecności raz na zawsze!

Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, miotał się po sali, powiewając swą czarną szatą niczym pierwszorzędny nietoperz skrzydłami, wrzeszcząc na „bezmózgą masę', którą reszta świata miała irytujący zwyczaj nazywania uczniami, a która miała czelność zbezcześcić swoją obecnością jego królestwo, jego lochy!

„Nadzwyczajna banda półgłówków" aż kipiała przerażeniem. Zamarli, wiedząc, że jakikolwiek ruch ściągnie uwagę profesora na nieuważnego denata, tfu!, delikwenta.

To oczywiście nie oznacza, że wykładowi Snape'a akompaniowała cisza. Syczący szept Severusa Snape'a trzaskał w powietrzu niczym niewidzialny bicz, mając za towarzyszów odgłosy szczękania zębami i mimowolnego zaciskania pięści na nożach do krojenia składników eliksirów. Dodatkowo ciężkie kroki nauczyciela wbijały się głęboko w świadomość uczniów, wstrząsając ich istotą do głębi.

Och, jak oni go nienawidzili! Oh, gdyby tylko mogli zrezygnować z tego przedmiotu! Ba! Gdyby mogli pokroić swoimi nożami coś innego, niż martwe składniki!

Owe krwawe myśli dopełniły obrazka, który, dla ułatwienia nazwiemy dwoma słowami.

Strefa Grozy.

- Już nawet nie śmiem mieć nadziei, że do końca mojego nauczania tutaj, trafi się choć jedna osoba, która będzie potrafiła poprawnie odpowiedzieć na jedno z tych banalnych pytań, które wam zadaje! Dyrektorka powinna mi przyznać premię za pracę w tak ciężkich warunkach! Mogę przysiąc, z roku na rok młodzież jest coraz głupsza! A weźcie pod uwagę ile tu uczę! I to, że nigdy, nigdy nie miałem w miarę inteligentnego ucznia!

Wbrew prawom logiki, w tej kakofonii dźwięków, szczęk klamki zabrzmiał jak wystrzał z armaty. Czas jakby spowolnił bieg. Wszystkie głowy jednocześnie skierowały się w stronę otwierających się drzwi. W ciszy, jaka zapadła, dudnienie czyjegoś serca było zadziwiająco wyraźne.

- Dzień dobry. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam,

Studenci, jak zaczarowani obserwowali jak ich największy koszmar, powód ich wszelakich lęków, traci animusz, jak, zamiast pluć jadem, odpowiada grzecznie, jak gdyby przymilnie

- Witaj, Hermiono.

- Severusie, możesz… - kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech. Mówiła całkiem zwyczajnym głosem i przy normalnej rozmowie, uznaliby ją za całkiem sympatyczną. Jednak teraz… teraz rosła w ich oczach do rangi bohatera.

Mogliby przysiąc, że z twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów wyzierał strach!

Odezwał się, nieudolnie próbując wziąć się w garść.

- Co cię sprowadza, Hermiono?

- NIE PRZERYWAJ MI! – wrzasnęła. Jej puszyste włosy zdawały się być naelektryzowane. –A więc, Severusie, mówisz, że nie miałeś do tej pory inteligentnego ucznia?

- Hermiono, to nie tak, jak…

- Severusie Snape! Słyszałam dokładnie, jak, prawdopodobnie pół tego zamku. Powtórzyłeś to dwa razy wystarczająco głośno. Śmiesz mnie okłamywać?

Profesor Snape przed ową Hermioną wyglądał jak pierwszy lepszy pierwszoroczny puchon przed nim. Gdyby nie chcieli przerywać tej sceny, zawyliby z uciechy.

- I w ogóle, co się tutaj dzieje? Zostawić cię na chwilę, a ty już zaczynasz kłamać! Terroryzować uczniów! Przyprawiać ich o zawał brzmieniem swojego głosu! I jak ty wyglądasz! Sama skóra i kości! O nie, panie Snape, tak dalej być nie może! Ktoś się musi za ciebie wziąć!

- Ekm… Co masz na myśli?

- Jak to „co"? To chyba oczywiste! Zamierzam wyjść za ciebie, zamieszkać z tobą i wreszcie doprowadzić cię do porządku, Severusie Snape!

Zatkało ich. Wszystkich.

- Zamknij usta, wyglądasz śmiesznie.

Zamknął. I otworzył, by coś powiedzieć.

- I nie wyobrażaj sobie niewiadomo czego! Na razie śpisz na kanapie!

Jeszcze przez chwilę uczniowie zbierali szczęki z podłogi. Marny trud. Ponownie opadły, gdy przenieśli wzrok na nauczyciela.

On. Się. Uśmiechał.

Nie był to jego sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

On naprawdę się uśmiechał. Severus Snape, etatowy Nietoperz i postrach Hogwarty miał na twarzy szeroki, głupkowaty wyszczerz!

Cisza w lochu ponownie została przerwana. To jakiś nieszczęsny gryfon wypuścił z dłoni nóż.

Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na niego.

- Pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru.

W następnym numerze Proroka Codziennego ukazało się krótkie ogłoszenie.

_Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart zatrudni magopsychologa w trybie natychmiastowym._

Słońce zalśniło na idealnych śnieżnobiałych zębach, które w uśmiechu pokazał światu pewien mężczyzna. Przeczesał dłonią swoje piękne blond włosy.

- Oh, ta przemiła pani uzdrowiciel ze świętego Munga z pewnością wyda mi pozwolenie na pracę! Na pewno nie odmówi, kiedy dam jej zdjęcie z autografem! Albo obiecam dedykację w mojej najnowszą książkę. Hmmm, jakby ją zatytułować? O, wiem, „Moje psychologiczne ja". Albo „Rok z magopsychologią"? Gilderoy, Gilderoy, Gilderoy – zwrócił się do lustra. – Czeka cię kolejny sukces.

_R.V._

_W moim innym świecie. _


End file.
